The present invention relates to an improved bath having a reduced noise level and greater vibration dampening construction.
Baths, especially whirlpool baths, are used for numerous purposes including relieving stress and relaxing the user. These baths typically include a bath vessel filled with a fluid, such as water, and a pump assembly which circulates the water or a combination of air and water throughout the bath vessel and its plumbing system in order to agitate the water/air mixture in contact with the bather. The operation of the pump assembly and the fluid flowing through the plumbing system typically generate a significant amount of noise and vibration which interferes with the relaxation and enjoyment of the user.
Most conventional whirlpool baths include a rigid base which commonly supports the bath vessel and the pump assembly. These baths also include rigid plumbing pipes which connect jet fittings installed on the bath vessel with the pump assembly. The vibrations created during the operation of a conventional whirlpool bath are transmitted from the pump assembly to the bath shell along the rigid base and pipes. These vibrations can be irritating and prevent the user from fully relaxing while using the bath.
Conventional whirlpool baths are installed so that their pump assemblies are positioned in close proximity to their bath vessels. This arrangement does not adequately insulate and separate the noise produced during the operation of the bath from the user. As a result, the noise generated by the pump and motor assembly mixes with that created by the fluid flowing through the plumbing and together they reach levels which may prevent a user from fully relaxing in the bath.
There is a decided need in the art for an improved bath having a construction which reduces the noise and vibration transmitted to its user so that the time spent in the bath is more relaxing and enjoyable.
It is an object of this invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a bath having a dramatic reduction in the pump, motor and fluid noise heard by the user and a dramatic reduction in the amount of vibration transmitted from the pump motor and fluid to the bath vessel.
Broadly defined, the present invention includes a bath which limits pump and fluid flow vibrations from being transmitted to the bath vessel and reduces the total amount of noise heard by its user. The bath vessel comprises inner and outer wall surfaces. The inner wall surfaces define an inner cavity for receiving and containing a fluid and at least a portion of a user. The outer wall surfaces substantially surround the inner wall surfaces and define an outer bath shell. A pre-molded high density insulation pad is sized to fit at least a bottom portion of the outer bath shell and secured thereto for insulating the bath vessel from noise, vibration and heat transfer.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the bath further comprises a pump assembly including a separate pump and pump support stand. The pump assembly is separated from and installed independent of the bath vessel so that vibrations generated by the operation of the pump are not directly transmitted to the pre-molded insulation pad and the bath vessel.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the plumbing of the bath includes at least one flexible hose section extending between the pump and the bath vessel. The vibrations generated by the operation of the pump are dampened by the pre-molded pad and the flexibility of the plumbing.
The present invention also includes a method of quieting and insulating a bath for reduced noise and vibration transfer during its operation, thereby increasing the comfort and enjoyment of its user. The method includes providing a bath vessel comprising an inner portion for containing and receiving a fluid and an outer bottom portion. A pre-molded insulation pad coated with an adhesive and sized to fit at least the bottom portion of the bath vessel is allowed to bond with the bottom of the bath vessel so that it is secured thereto. The method also comprises the step of leveling the upper surface of the bath vessel with the lower surface of the pre-molded pad so that these upper and lower surfaces are parallel to each other.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the pre-molded high density insulation pad includes a foam, preferably, a polyurethane foam. Also, the pre-molded insulation pad is applied to a wet bath shell laminate so that the pad bonds to the bath vessel as the laminate cures and hardens.
The present invention further includes a method of preparing a bath for being packed into a shipping container. The method includes providing a bath comprising a bath vessel having an insulation pad and bracket secured thereto and a pump assembly. The method also includes securing a removable shipping pallet board to the pump assembly. The bracket secured to the bath vessel is connected to the shipping pallet board so that the bath vessel and the pump assembly are substantially fixed relative to each other during shipping. A support strap is extended around a portion of the pump assembly and the bath vessel to further fix the bath vessel and pump assembly during shipping. The height of the bottom of the pallet board is adjusted relative to the bath vessel so that the bottom of the pallet board is level with the bottom of the insulation pad. Also, pieces of a cushioning material are placed over corners of the bath vessel and along its edges to protect the bath vessel from being damaged. The method further includes placing an upper end of a corner support post under a lip of the bath vessel and placing a lower end of the support post so that it interlocks with the shipping pallet board in such a manner that the bath vessel and pump assembly are securely held together as a unit for shipping.